Pipe bursting is an existing technique where an old pipe is replaced by bursting the old pipe into the surrounding soil. A new pipe is then pulled into place where the old burst pipe once was. This technique is desirable because the old pipe may be replaced without digging a trench to access it. However, in some instances it may be desirable to replace an old pipe trenchlessly, but it may also be desirable to remove the old pipe from the ground. One example includes replacement of lead pipes. It is desirable to replace the pipe trenchlessly to avoid disturbing top surface structures such as roadways. However it is desirable to remove the lead pipe completely because lead may be hazardous to the environment.
Devices and methods are desired to accomplish these and other goals.